


Summer Taste

by TruffleBrownies



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Scott Summers, Food Kink, M/M, Past Underage Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruffleBrownies/pseuds/TruffleBrownies
Summary: Alex bought a cake for his little brother.
Relationships: Alex Summers/Scott Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Summer Taste

**Author's Note:**

> originally written in 2017 because fuck you alex summers is alive.
> 
> i think scott was at least 18 when alex picked him up, but they started this when scott was 16 that so there's the underage tag.

A smirk lifted up on Alex Summer's face when he walked in the room. 

"How are you, Scott?"

"Itching."

Alex sighed. He was worried as hell when he received a call about Scott, laser came out of his eyes like Alex used to be but from his chest. Now, the bandage wrapping around Scott's eyes and he had to shut them tight so he couldn't see what Alex's gonna do, but Alex's sure Scott still could imagine.

He sat on the side of his bed. Scott could hear the crunchy sound of the plastic bag and the sweet scent of banana and cream. He licked his lips, knowing that it was his favorite sweet.

"I bought you a cake."

"Feed me?"

Scott parted his plush lips slowly and Alex heard his heart throbbed, heat starting to pool in his below stomach. He fought his urge to put something else in that mouth for the reason that he wanted to tease his little brother.

He scooped up the cold frosting on the cake and gave them to Scott. The younger mutant swirled his tongue around Alex's fingers, nibbling and sucking them teasingly.

"Scott," he warned.

"Yeah?" Scott grinned with those pretty lips that made Alex's breath hitched.

"I thought you said you didn't know how to tease."

"Did I?"

"If you can't remember, maybe I have to help you recall."

His hand moping up under Scott's t-shirt, making his little brother squirmed underneath him with need. Scott licked his lips, remembering everything Alex did and fuck, he missed their time when Alex wasn't a mutant, the time before he moved to be the X-Men. Scott's moaned softly, shifting to give his brother a better acess.

"You came here for this?"

"No, I come to take you to Xavier's school," replied Alex, "but I know you miss me."

"I don't want to go," Scott pouted, hands clutching where he thought it was Alex's shirt, stripping them off. "Fuck yes I miss you so much..."

"Don't be stubborn, baby bro. They can help you, _I_ can help you."

Scott bit his lips before his moan slipped out. He could feel Alex's long hair brushing his neck when he leaned in to whisper in his ear. It tickled but the image of Alex with long, blonde hair made Scott whimpered. He let Alex tugging his t-shirt off, and it became a knot to tie his wrists together.

"What a good view," Alex hummed. "You're so pretty, Scott."

"Alex..." Scott whined.

"Gonna make you feel good, baby. But don't make too much noises," he ordered before glared at the banana cream cake that was placed beside Scott's shivering body. He started to imagine eating his favorite cake on his favorite body— Scott's body.

Fuck, this turns him on.

Alex smeared the cream on his little brother's chest, his stomach, down to his hips and then he dragged his hot tongue to lap them up. Scott groaned softly, blushing, arching his back for his brother, begging for mercy as his hard cock throbbing in his jeans. Scott tried so hard to muffle his moans and whimpers, realizing that their parents were still downstairs, hoping for Alex to talk him to the school, not _fucking_.

Scott felt the heat from his brother, who was hovering over him right now, eating his cake on Scott's body and leaving hickies where he knew people wouldn't see. He shuddered when Alex bit his hard nub, hand rubbing the other neglected one which also covered in sticky, sweet cream. Scott mewled against Alex's kiss. His nipples were always his weakness, the place he liked to be played with the most.

Alex lowered his hand to palm his crotch, making Scott's face flushed more. "You're so hard."

"Fuck yeah..."

He nodded, complying everything his brother wanted. He let Alex kneading his erection through the damp jeans before the older Summers felt kind enough to tug them out of the way. Scott might be blinded right now but he knew how Alex's eyes were right now when he's staring, feeling the stare on him as it sent chill down his spine. His cock hung heavy in Alex's palm, leaking precum and needing attention.

"There's some cream left, Scott, where should I eat it? — Oh, I know, let's eat here."

"Alex— hnggh..!" Scott wanted to scream when Alex smeared the melted cream around his cock before wrapped his mouth around it, sucking until it went down to the base. Scott knew his size was pretty average, but Alex could deepthroat him so easily and Scott just wanted to cum in his brother's mouth.

And he did, with the intense shuddering as he spilled in Alex's mouth. Scott sobbed quietly, it was so good and he couldn't even scream and his lips hurt from biting.

"You're so good for me, baby," Alex cooed, kissing Scott and letting him got the taste of his own cum mixed with the sweetness of the cake. In the same time he grabbed the pocket-size lube from the plastic back, pouring it on his fingers and pushed one digit into Scott's soft entrance with some of cream... yeah, filthy, but hot. He still wanted to eat his brother out, but he could do it later.

"Please... Alex.." Scott whimpered when Alex pushed more fingers in, curling them against his prostate but refused to hit. Scott tried to push his hips down for more, and he felt his brother's smirk.

"Please what?" The older hummed, "You gonna say what you want, baby bro. Cake's banana or my banana."

They both snorted, hell it was one of a bad jokes to tell when having sex but it made Scott smile.

"Need your dick in me, brother, please."

"Good boy."

Alex gave him a quick kiss on his lips as he pulled his fingers out before pushed his cock in that tight ring instead. They both moaned, tangling their limbs together when Alex started to snap his hips, slamming his cock at his little brother's prostate every slap. 

"Alex, Alex, Alex," Scott's muffled chants were so adorable. His heels dug into Alex's back and his hands clung on him. Alex was the only one who made the stubborn kid like Scott obeying orders and let his other self out, the one Alex was the only person to witness.

"So tight.... fuck, Scott, can you come only on your big brother's cock?"

"Yes, yes, I can. I will!"

With Alex's brutal pace it didn't take long to make Scott's body tensed, cumming all over himself and milking Alex's cock through his orgasm.

"Alex! Fuck!"

Scott practially shouted before Alex shut him up with the searing, hot kiss as he came inside. They panted, still clinging to each other, feeling sticky with their sweat and the cake.

Scott whined softly when Alex pulled out. He would take anything his brother was willing to give him. _Anything_.

Alex fixed the bandage on his eyes and whispered, "There's some cake left... do you think you can go for another round?"

Scott grinned, voice almost embarassed as he said, "If that include your tongue in my ass."

.

.

.

At the end of the day, his bed was a literal mess of his own cum and the cake. So he couldn't help but went to Xavier's school with his brother.

He swore he couldn't smell banana cream cake without thinking of this ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this ship dead but kudos and comments still welcomed 🥺👉👈


End file.
